


The Struggles of an Affectionate Neko

by lmaoihatemyself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack?, Creature Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoihatemyself/pseuds/lmaoihatemyself
Summary: In which Draco is a neko and wants some hugs.…time for a cuddle-fest.Oh well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Draco's Contemplations

Draco was in a bad mood. An awful mood. An absolutely _horrendous_ mood.

...in other words, Draco was bored.

He sighed and turned over onto his stomach, letting his soft white tail swim through the air above his back as he pondered solutions to his boredom problem.

Should he go flying? Nah, Potter’d probably be there with his little sidekicks and get in his way.

Rile up some Gryffindors? Too mentally taxing, thank you very much.

Try to figure out the Ravenclaw common room’s riddles? Ugh, too much work.

Homework? He shuddered. _Definitely_ not.

Bother his friends?

Draco sat up suddenly.

Well, now he knows what he’s doing for the rest of the day.


	2. Pansy

Draco padded down to the common room, nose twitching at the scents floating in the air. Most of the Slytherins had gone up for breakfast, but some chose to stay in the dungeons all day. It was a Sunday and a Hogsmeade visit after all; there was no need to be up for breakfast early today. He stumbled over to where Pansy was reading a book by the fireplace, sitting on the edge of the armchair and  _ slooooooowly _ tipping over into her lap, upsetting her book and earning a shriek from the girl herself.

_ “Draco!” _ Pansy pouted, looking down at the neko who had wrapped himself around her waist and began nuzzling into the side of her neck, emitting soft purring noises.

Draco looked up sleepily at her and blinked. “Yes?”

“You’re sitting on me.” Draco looked down at her lap, in which he was currently occupying.

“It seems that way, yes.”

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Draco, sweetheart, can you get off of me? I wanted to read that book. Julia was about to kiss Patrick and-”

She stopped and sighed as Draco pouted and wordlessly summoned her book from the floor and shoved it into her arms, snuggling back into her side, tail swaying gently. Pansy huffed in defeat and opened her book again, her other hand mindlessly playing with Draco’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any suggestions for one of Draco's... what are these called? Cuddle-buddies? God idk


	3. Blaise

“Ready to go?” Blaise asked as Draco joined him, Greg, Vince, Pansy, Daphne and Theo at the doors of the Great Hall. Draco nodded as he readjusted his hat over his snow-white ears poking out of the top of his head. The group set off to the carriages for the ride to Hogsmeade, chatting and gossiping about nothing. Draco shivered and renewed his warming charms; it may have been only November, but he was  _ cold _ , alright?

They were quieter on the ride down to the village; Pansy and Daphne giggling softly over their plans for the trip, Vince and Greg counting their money for Honeydukes, and Theo and Blaise looking out at the passing scenery in silence. 

Draco shivered again. Either his warming charms were wearing off exceptionally quickly, or it was getting quite a bit colder. He stole a glance at his friends, but they all seemed fine.  _ Damn their excellent temperature tolerances. _ Draco sighed and squirmed in discomfort, recasting the charms yet again in hopes they would keep him warm this time around.

Not even a minute later the cold was seeping back under his skin, causing him to shiver and shift  _ again _ , finally drawing the attention of Blaise, who simply sighed and picked Draco up to put him in his lap and renew his own charms.

“You’re ridiculous, Draco,” Blaise murmured, raising an eyebrow at him as he began purring quietly before looking back out the window.

Draco smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth.


	4. Luna

Draco could feel the dreaded boredom creeping up on him again. Pansy and Daphne were in the fashion shop down the road, Vince and Greg buying out Honeydukes, and Theo off who knows where. 

He _had_ been walking around with Blaise, at least until he ran off with a girl to Puddifoot’s. 

Such a loyal friend.

Now, Draco was standing awkwardly in the middle of the street, unsure of where to go next. A gust of wind blew across his face reminding him of his temperature problem and decided a butterbeer wouldn’t go amiss.

The blast of warm air as he opened the door to the Three Broomsticks was _amazing_. He sighed happily as he proceeded to the bar.

“Hello, Draco.” He startled at the soft voice to his side, turning to a blonde-haired girl with odd glasses on her head and a Ravenclaw scarf. “How are you doing today?”

Draco blinked. “Er… fine?” What was her name? L… Looney?… Luna! Luna Lovegood.

Lovegood smiled and picked up her own butterbeer from beside Draco’s. “Would you care to join me? I have a table at the back, and it’s very nice.”

“...Right… alright, then.” It’s not like he had anything better to do, right? Might as well sit with her, even if she really is a bit looney.

She smiled her odd smile again and gently pulled him to the back of the pub, to a quiet corner and a small warm booth. They sat quietly for a bit, sipping their respective drinks until Lovegood said, “Would you like to put your head on my lap?”

Draco choked.

Luna seemed oblivious to his dilemma. “Your head is infested with glibnocks, and I’ve found the best way to get rid of them is with hugs. They can’t take affection, you see.” She smiled mysteriously at him, and Draco found himself nodding subconsciously.

Looking around to see if anyone was watching them, he shifted and carefully put his head on her lap, eyes unconsciously fluttering shut with a purr as Luna pulled off his hat and slowly stroked his fluffy cat ears as she hummed some unknown melody.

That’s how Draco’s friends found him three hours later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously Luna would do this. Was there even a question in the first place?


	5. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another chapter but no promises when it'll be done... any suggestions on who Draco's next victim should be?

Draco was bored again.

They had gotten back to the castle a few hours ago, and there was  _ nothing to do _ .

He tried to sit with his friends again, but they kept pushing him off their laps. The  _ audacity _ of some people!

With a grumpy pout, he dragged himself out of the common room down to his godfather’s classroom, where he was likely overseeing detention for one of those Gryffindorks. (Why are they all so bad at Potions, anyway? Merlin!)

Not bothering to knock, he burst into the room where the Potions Professor was marking a stack of essays while simultaneously glaring daggers into the side of Potter’s head. At the sound of the door hitting the wall, both teacher and student looked up, with varying expressions on their respective faces; annoyance from Potter and exasperation from Severus.

“What are you doing here, Malf-” Potter started venomously but stopped in shock as Draco completely ignored him in favor of walking over to Snape and pushing his marking out of the way to sit in his lap.

Severus gave Draco a look that said  _ ‘Really?’ _ before regathering his pile of parchment and resuming his self-inflicted task of covering the essays in red marks and vicious comments. Draco snuggled into his side and closed his eyes in contentment.

Draco could feel Potter’s stare boring into him and looked up again to raise an eyebrow at the Gryffindor, catching his godfather’s attention.

“Potter! Back to work!” At the sharp reprimand, Potter jumped and turned back to the enormous pile of cauldrons he was meant to be cleaning.

Draco smiled and closed his eyes again.

___

“Draco… Draco, wake up.” Draco blinked as he was shaken awake by his godfather, who sighed. “It’s dinnertime. You need to head up to the Great Hall.”

Draco simply snuffled against his chest and tried to go back to sleep again. “Don’ wanna,” he mumbled grumpily.

“Draco.”

He pouted at his godfather, blinking sleepily as he looked up with his best puppy-dog eyes until the older of the two sighed. “You’re too old for this…”

Draco smiled triumphantly and wrapped his limbs around Severus’ torso as he lifted him into the air. The trek up to the Great Hall was full of many odd stares and looks, which even Draco thought was understandable. The Slytherin ‘Ice Prince’ being carried by the ‘Greasy Bat of the Dungeons’ on the way to dinner was definitely a unique sight.

Eventually they made it to the Hall, and as the doors opened, the Hall went quiet. Draco heard whispers of ‘what’s going on?’ and ‘is that  _ Malfoy?! _ ’ Severus carried him to the Slytherin table. Draco gave a noise of disapproval as Severus put him down by his friends, earning himself a look from his godfather.

Although his cuddle-session had ended, Draco still got satisfaction from the look on his godfather’s face as he was teased by the other professors. 


	6. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm sorry I tried but I can't write for shit

Draco was rushing to the first class of the week when he collided with Potter, causing the Gryffindor’s bag to fall to the floor and explode across the hallway.

“What the hell, Malfoy?!” Potter growled as he picked up his scattered possessions. “What was that for, you git?”

“No need to get your knickers in a twist, Potter.” Draco said, rolling his eyes. “It’s not like I wanted to run into a plank of wood this morning.”

“I- you- ugh!” Potter threw his hands in the air, glaring at Draco before storming off.

* * *

Draco ran into Potter for the second time that day after lunch.

“Bloody hell, you arse! Why are you always following me?!” Potter snarled at him.

Draco blinked, trying to recover from being ~~shoved into a wall~~ pushed before replying with his own snarky comment. “Well Potter, that’s awfully arrogant of you to assume I’m ‘following’ you. You really aren’t all that great, you know.”

“Fuck off, you prick,” Potter grumbled before stalking away again.

* * *

Draco sighed.

It was exhausting, having to deal with his idiotic peers all day. He could now understand why Sev was always in such a bad mood.

He stretched his legs out onto his blanket pile again, looking up at the sky. He had been sitting in the Astronomy tower for the last hour, but still couldn’t find any constellations in the inky blackness above him.

The wind blew through the tower again and Draco stiffened.

Why was it always so cold?

Damn his shoddy warming charms.

Draco glared up at the sky, giving up on his search for pictures within the stars and began to stand for the long trek down to the dungeons when the door to the Astronomy tower opened with a bang.

Draco turned to the door to see… nothing? No, there was some sort of shimmer slightly to the left of the entrance. He slowly walked toward the door, acting like he didn’t sense a thing until he got right in front of the door. Then he stuck his hand out and _pulled_.

“What the bloody fucking hell?!” spluttered Potter. “How-?”

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at him. “Nice try scarhead, you were moving so much you might as well have not worn the cloak at all.”

Potter scowled at him as he snatched the invisibility cloak back. “What are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?”

“Why do you care?”

“You’re out after curfew.”

“Aw, Potter, I didn’t know you cared! And you are, too.”

Potter glared at him again. “What are you doing up here, Malfoy?” he repeated, voice colder.

“Okay, fine,” Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor, plunking back down on his mini blanket fort. “I was trying to find some constellations, but it’s too bloody cold up here.”

Potter scoffed. “Just use warming charms. Shouldn’t you know those by now?”

“Yes, Potter, because that never occurred to me. Of course I’ve tried warming charms, you git! It’s not my fault they help shite!”

Potter blinked. Then laughed.

“You can’t cast warming charms?”

Draco scowled at him. “Fine then, if you think yours are so great, why don’t you cast one?”

To his shock, Potter… blushed?

“Er, actually…” he stammered. “I never really learned how.”

“Wow Potter, wow. And you have the _audacity_ to try and tell me off for my charms skills.”

Another gust of wind blew past, and Draco shivered again. “Bloody freezing, it is.”

Potter was scrutinizing him as though he could unlock some sort of secret by staring directly into his eyes. Finally, he sighed. “Scoot over.”

“What?”

“I said scoot over. I’m not going to say it again.”

“Bloody demanding git,” Draco mumbled, but did as Potter said.

Potter plonked down next to him, and to Draco’s absolute shock, put an arm around him.

“Wh-?!”

“Shut up,” Potter mumbled, face going pink even as he tried to glare at him.

Draco blinked, before deciding there was no point in questioning the thought process of the ridiculous Gryffindor sitting beside him. Sighing softly, he snuggled into the other, purring softly and looking into the night sky, Potter’s quiet breathing in his ear and his tail swishing softly in the air behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K that's the whole fic!!! unless y'all had some requests for other people for Draco to ambush, then I'll try to make another chapter... but no promises because motivation? who's she

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is


End file.
